Yearning For Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A lonely and sad Psammead wishes for a friend and his wish is granted but he finds something even greater in them, a family. Five Children and IT fic
1. Chapter 1

**Yearning For Friendship.**

**A/N I decided to write another Five Children and IT fic about somebody wanting a friend but it is granted but he finds something more, a family in them. I hope people like this.**

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day at a beach but somebody was feeling very lonely. It was a creature with soft grey fur, ears of a bat, whiskers of a rat, a tubby spider like belly and hands and legs along with snail like eyes.

He was a Psammead, a magical being who could grant wishes but they only lasted until sunset and sometimes went wrong.

His name was Izzard J Nassicus.

But he was lonely, very lonely. He wanted somebody who understood him and didn't care that he could do magic or grant wishes, somebody who wanted to be his friend no matter what.

"_But it'll never happen. Even if I wished for it, it wouldn't come true or go wrong._

_All I want is somebody who cares." _he thought miserably as he felt a storm coming on but tried to find his home which was in an old turtle shell but it was carried away in the tide.

He then buried himself deep in the sand but he shivered as the water ran over him.

He hoped the storm would be over soon but began to think.

"_I wish I could have a friend, somebody who understands me and not because I can grant wishes."_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

But he was unaware that soon his wish would be granted.....


	2. Making A New Friend

**Yearning For Friendship**

Leah smiled as she, her brother David and her best friend Carley got out of her car and were dressed for a day on the beach. David was planning to do some surfing along with Leah but Carley was exploring.

But she saw something lying by the rock pool that amazed her. It looked like a magical being but was hurt badly.

"_Poor guy._

_He's been through a lot._

_Wait a second, he's a Psammead._

_Cool!" _she thought picking him up gently and getting him to the car.

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt you or wish on you, I just want to help you.

Your injuries are pretty bad." she told it gently.

Leah wondered why her friend was so quiet than usual. Later when they returned to the Robert's house, Carley went to her room with the Psammead in her arms gently.

She then put it on the bed gently and went to get a first aid kit.

When she returned, it was moaning gently and in pain.

"Ssh.... it's okay.

You're hurt pretty badly.

What were you doing out there all by yourself? I know Psammeads hate water." she told it as it's eyes opened slowly.

It seemed relaxed seeing her.

"Thank you for finding me. I thought I would die." he told her.

She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome.

Besides I couldn't leave you there.... to die. I'm not that kind of person." she told him.

The Psammead felt warmth flow from her.

"What's your name?

I'm Izzard J Nassicus.

I was all alone on that beach waiting for somebody who understood how it feels to be lonely and want friendship more than anything, even helping magic." he said coughing slightly and wincing in pain.

"I know how you feel Izz.

Before I met Leah, I was alone too, wanting somebody who understood me.

I'm Carley." she answered him. The Psammead smiled softly at her as he drifted into sleep as she put him gently into bed.

But she left the room hearing Leah call her but one of Leah's cats was curious about Izz.

She heard him and ran in.

"Leave him alone!" she said scaring Mike off but she saw a scratch on Izz's hand.

"It's okay.

Mike was just curious about you." she said cleaning the wound. Leah was amazed when she heard her soulmate explain about Izz but she decided not to tell her he could grant wishes or chaos would ensue.

"Where did you find him?

He's so cool!" Leah asked her.

"At the beach near a rock pool.

He was caught in a storm which carried away his house. He was badly injured when I found him. I hope he's okay.

He's lonely and doesn't have a lot of friends." she answered softly stroking Izz gently.

But Leah saw him toss and turn as he slept but heard him cough slightly.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure.

I think he has the cold and that isn't good! If his kind get wet, they catch cold and die!

This isn't good at all." Carley said worriedly but Leah saw her leave......


	3. Restoring his Magic

**Yearning For Friendship**

It was later that night Carley was changing into pyjamas as Izz had awoken as she climbed into bed. He seemed a little worried about this world and it's strangeness.

"Thanks..... for not telling your friend I can grant wishes. She looks like the sort of human who would wish a lot if she met a Psammead.

Only this world is..... so strange and odd.

How are you so used to it?" he said softly to her as he nuzzled beside her.

"I'm just used to it as time goes on plus...... having friends help too, even special ones like Leah." she answered softly.

Izz nodded as he yawned too and coughed a little.

"Rest Izzard.

The cold is draining all your energy." she said stroking him gently to calm him down. She was worried about him but also about herself. Tomorrow was the first day of high school and she was nervous and very shy especially around new people and places.

"You seem worried about something." Izz whispered softly. He could sense certain emotions from humans when they emerged like fear or sadness.

"I-I'm worried about starting high school tomorrow because I'm different and visually impaired and use a symbol cane to help me see.

The other kids won't understand." she explained looking away. He knew how that felt to be misunderstood by others when he was trying to learn how to use his magic and was the last in his class to bloom magically.

"I know how it feels Carley but maybe they'll see what I see in you.

Somebody who rescued a Psammead when he was injured can't be that bad.

I know it.

Psammeads have powerful magic and can see into human's hearts.

Some humans are selfish and only care about themselves but some are different and care about others." he told her.

He then saw that warm smile again.

"Thanks Izz." she told him as she kissed him.

"Y-You're welcome.

It's what friends do, right?" he replied.

She nodded.

"You're right.

I'm glad we became friends." she told him as they fell asleep.

Leah saw worry in Carley's eyes but saw a shaky smile on her face as they ate breakfast.

"It'll be okay.

Things will be alright, you'll see.

How's Izz?

I heard you two talking last night before you fell asleep." she told her.

"He's okay.

He's asleep because of the cold. At least he's not getting worse." she replied to her as they waited for the bus to come. Leah watched as her friend got on and the bus pulled off......

She then went to get ready for college but heard soft moaning come from Carley's room and went inside. Izz was moaning softly in pain and his snail like eyes glowed a little and faded.

"You okay?

What's wrong with you?" she asked him softly.

"My.... magic is fading." he spoke in barely a whisper.

She was worried for him as she brought out her cell phone.

Carley heard it ring in the hall way and answered it.

"What's wrong?" she asked Leah on the other end.

"_It's Izz._

_Something's wrong with him._

_He says his magic is fading but I don't know what he means." _she replied as her friend nodded. She had to go home but only during free period as she ran to the Robert's house.

She ran upstairs and opened her door to her room.

Izz was lying on her bed moaning in pain and there was sadness in his kind snail like eyes as they opened.

"I'm glad you're here Carley.

My magic is fading.

The cold is destroying it." he whispered as she felt a strange feeling flow through her.

Leah watched as she put a hand on Izz's soft furry chest.

_"Please let this work for his sake_!" she thought but heard Leah gasp as bright magic surrounded her soul mate and Izz. She wondered what she was doing but had a feeling she was trying to help him.

She watched as the magic faded and Carley sank to her knees exhausted.

"I-I did it, I saved his magic." she replied softly as she fell asleep......


End file.
